haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Roseaux
"Se de bon ki fè bonbon." It's two 'goods' deeds that makes candy. -Haitian proverb Department. In center, to the right of Pink-Bold region.]] Roseaux (Kréyol: Wozo; English: "The Reeds") is a commune in the Grand'Anse Department of Haiti. It is a small village that is a located in the Corail Arrondissement. As of the 2015 census, it had a population of 35,756. Roseaux is located at 76 meters (250 feet) altitude above sea level on the Tiburon Peninsula, approximately 15 km (10 miles) east of the city of Jérémie. It is bordered on the west by the river Roseaux which flows through this place into the Gulf of Gonâve, followed by the city of Corail. Covering 216 square kilometers (84 square miles), the population density in Roseaux is 150 residents per sq km. History Founded as Petit-Trou in 1846, it was renamed in 1907 after the Roseaux River. In 1908, under the command of General Zacharie Dimanche and under the presidency of Antoine Simon, the settlement was unofficially elevated to the rank of municipality. But less than a year later was incorporated as a city. Roseaux was originally the first rural section of the commune of Jérémie, arrondissement of Grand'Anse on the Route de Corail. The district set up in the commune of Petit Trou de Roseaux is there. • In 1791 the colored men of Grand'Anse camped at Roseaux to dream of their rights. • The Roseaux River flows into Trou Jérémie. It is dangerous and many times she has taken the courriers and letters, as happened on May 18, 1878. Geography Roseaux is located at 18.5994° N, 74.0190° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 216.81 square kilometers (83.71 square miles). It is bordered by the Gulf of Gonâve on the north, the city of Corail on the east, the town of Beaumont on the southeast, the Southern Department city of Chardonnières on the south, and the city of Jérémie on the west. The commune of Roseaux has four communal sections. The city and the fourth section of Gommiers are coastal, the other communal sections are inland. Roseaux's land area consists of plains and hills depending on whether one is in town or in the communal sections. Its climate is tropical. The municipality of Roseaux is located on the Tiburon Peninsula, east of the city of Jérémie. It is bordered on the west by the river Roseaux which flows to this place into the Gulf of Gonâve. Neighborhoods Demographics The inhabitants are called Roselet. Economy Agriculture, livestock, trade and fishing* are the main economic activities of the municipality. Sugarcane and coffee plantations are tended by farmers in Roseaux. The town also has three credit unions. In the area of exchange, residents buy products such as rice, oil, sugar, wheat and soft drinks in Jérémie or Port-au-Prince. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality. With regard to schools, there is no kindergarten, however, 8 public elementary schools, eleven private and ten Congregational have been identified. At secondary level, there is a congregational school whose last class attended is the 9th fundamental year. There are also six literacy centers. However, Roseaux does not have a Technical and Vocational School or University. Health There were three clinics with four nurses and an auxiliary. Utilities A few years back, having access to cell phones or electricity was difficult in this town. Cisterns were used to collect water, but the place is progressing gradually. Families are being provided with water via the Chatea Deau's installed in Roseaux and neighboring places. In terms of water resources, the municipality has three rivers, eight springs, and over a dozen single borehole wells used for domestic purposes. The town of Roseaux was not electrified at the time of the survey and does not have a telephone. However, at the time of the inventory, a call center was under construction. The postal service exists, the inhabitants of the municipality receive their mail at home, but there is no radio and television station in the municipality. Security The commune has a court of peace and a registry office, however, there is no police station or prison in the municipality. Culture Religion Religious members attend services from several faiths. With 24 churches, Methodists make up the majority, followed by Catholics (22) and Baptists (13) in the town of Roseaux. Organizations Concerning the parties and other organizations, the commune of Roseaux does not have political parties, but a Group of peasants affiliated with the political group known under the name of COREGA (committee of resistance Grand'Anse). This commune has, among others, four grassroots organizations, seven peasant groups, nine women's groups and nine non-commercial co-operatives. Leisure As for Leisure, the town is very poorly provided. There is no library or museum. The parish hall sometimes serves as a theater. Foot ball (soccer) is the only sport practiced and there are also thirty-one gaunts. In terms of cultural heritage, there is a cave considered as a site and place of vodunesque ceremony. The town celebrates its patron saint who is the Immaculate Conception every 8 December. On December 8th, the feast of Notre Dame de I'lmmaculee Conception, the patron Saint is celebrated at Roseaux City. Around 620 children get their education at the school at Roseaux run by the local Catholic Church. Chalice sponsors 206 out of the 620 children. Scenic Beauty And Ceremonies Gommiers, Carrefour Charles, Pig Bottom and Grand Vincent are its four communal sections. This cove is enclosed with big rocks and beautiful bays along its shoreline lined with wooden boats. Little kids love to play in the crystal clear shallow waters. Heavenly mountains, lush green vegetation and tall palm trees can be seen in the vicinity. Vodun ceremonies were conducted in the huge dark caves on the mountains inhabited by bats. Economy, Transport And Education It is a bit hard to get to Roseaux. A plane will have to be taken to Jérémie from PAP to get out to Roseaux. Boat, truck and car services are available. Development At Roseaux ]] Few doctors and nurses providing basic medical care services are available. The place needs help and many of the organizations, community network of leaders and partners-people are doing their bit to develop it further. 1088758-Fisherman-cleaning-his-catch-of-the-day-0.jpg|Fisherman cleaning his catch of the day Lady-in-Roseaux-0.jpg|Lady in Roseaux Local-lady-offering-cooked-goods-for-sale-0.jpg|Local lady offering goods for sale Roseaux2.jpg|Roseaux Michael Vedrine Category:Corail Arrondissement Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti Category:Route Nationals 7